


BATTLETOADS: The Dark Queen Kidnaps Princess Angelica Again!

by Myst222007



Category: Battletoads, Battletoads (Cartoon), Battletoads (Video Games)
Genre: Battletoads - Freeform, Damsel in Distress, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Gen, Nintendo - Freeform, Peril, Video & Computer Games, cartoons, cfnf, clothed female nude female, lapsitting, naked female, nude, nude female, video games - Freeform, villainess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst222007/pseuds/Myst222007
Summary: Here's a nice little tale to correspond with the artwork of https://www.deviantart.com/myst222007/art/Battletoads-Dark-Queen-kidnaps-Princess-Angelica-756051709 and https://www.deviantart.com/myst222007/art/Battletoads-Dark-Queen-and-Princess-Angelica-756430352





	BATTLETOADS: The Dark Queen Kidnaps Princess Angelica Again!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written by the talented KibaRoark @ https://www.deviantart.com/kibaroark  
> If anyone would like to continue the story, feel free! Enjoy!

The Princess Has Been Captured! Again!  
– Battletoads Story – by KibaRoark

After the last altercation with the Dark Queen that left part of the Earth in pieces, Princess Angelica persuaded the Battletoads and Professor T. Bird to move off world. It would provide the Earth with valuable time to repair and recuperate before another assault by the wicked queen. With some convincing, the Toads agreed to venture to a different planet where they could see and explore the outer reaches of their reality. It had been weeks since the battle, which was causing Princess Angelica great distress. The Dark Queen was well known to be persistent in her attempts to steal the Princess’ amulet, but the unusual space between her tries could only mean one thing; the Dark Queen was planning something. Anxious, Princess Angelica climbed the stairs to her temporary bedroom.

As the human boys played cards and groaned about being bored. Professor T. Bird continued tinkering with a new invention that he wanted to equip to the flying convertible. Unbeknownst to them, the Dark Queen had one of her minions attach a tracking device to it; however, he had forgotten to arm it. With all his shuffling around, the Professor accidently bumped the tracker. It started sending out traceable waves.

Aboard the Dark Queen’s ship, minions busily scurried about trying to finish the new super weapon that the Queen had demanded. She wanted a weapon that was capable of immobilising the Toads – stopping them from being able to save the Princess. Creating the weapon took time and the Dark Queen was growing impatient. Suddenly, a beeping sound alerted the Dark Queen that a tracker had been activated. With a wicked smile, she rose from her throne.

\----

The television buzzed violently in Professor T. Bird’s laboratory. His various portable machines beeped and sounded desperately trying to alert him to an incoming threat. Professor T. Bird was busy screwing the final bolt into place on his new invention when he heard the alarms. Surprised, the Professor jolted – hitting his head on the car’s hood. Valuable seconds were being wasted as he tried to shake himself from his stunned state. When he finally regained clear vision he rushed to his machines. The television’s static evened out and displayed a live feed. He was tracking the Dark Queen’s shuttle! Squawking in alarm, Professor T. Bird stumbled up the stairs to the main room where he found the still human Battletoads.

“Hurry Battletoads! The Dark Queen is mounting an attack!” He screeched.

The boys jumped off their chairs, but just as they were about to transform a loud crash echoed through the halls. The Dark Queen had broken into the castle. Determination flooded over the human boys. They stood together in a loose circle and united their fists in the middle – together they cried:

“Let’s get warty!”

In a flash of light, the boys transformed from small humans to large, muscular toads. With their heightened senses and physical strength, the Battletoads leaped to the Princess’ room. When they arrived, they saw the Dark Queen and her oxen minion standing over the Princess. The Dark Queen was about to summon a portal, but Zitz morphed his hand into an anvil. It connected with the wand and it shattered.

“How dare you!” The Dark Queen shrieked.

She instructed her minion to attack the Toads. Professor T. Bird had joined the Toads but was instantly struck by the oxen’s charge. He was knocked out. As the Battletoads readied for another attack, the Queen threw a small ray gun device to her minion who pulled the trigger. Invisible waves wafted from the device and the Battletoads were instantly unable to move.

“Hey! I can’t move!” Rash yelled.

“Me neither!” Zitz replied.

The Dark Queen laughed heartily, amused with the power of her creation.

“There’s no point in struggling, toads! My Immobiliser has you stuck in place.”

Seeing the Battletoads frozen in place and the Professor knocked out cold on the floor, the Dark Queen cackled again.

“Of course you’re no match for my Immobiliser! I’m a genius!” She mused.

“That was a dirty trick, you old woman!” Rash yelled at the Queen.

“You’ll never beat the Battletoads!” Princess Angelica spat.

“We shall see!” The Dark Queen said.

The Battletoads continued to struggle against their invisible bonds, but with no luck. Princess Angelica called out for help as the Dark Queen approached her. The hunched oxen continued to hold the trigger that activated the Immobiliser. Desperate to escape, the Princess tried to run out of the room, but the Dark Queen created a tornado that caused her to become unstable and fall. The Queen grabbed the Princess and her minion - they disappeared back through the hole in the wall, falling into their shuttle.

With the Immobiliser gone, the Battletoads were finally free. They rushed over to the Professor who was still slumped against the wall. They shook him awake. He groggily instructed the Toads to give chase to the Queen.

“The car is in my laboratory, I was upgrading the engine – it should be able to fly for longer. Go and save the Princess, Battletoads!”

Without a second thought, the Toads sprinted down the stairs into the lab and climbed into the flying convertible. Zitz started the engine and revved it, while Rash positioned himself at the mounted gun. Pimple engaged the mechanic that allowed the car to fly. The flying convertible sped off, letting the Battletoads chase after the Dark Queen.

“With the Dark Queen unable to warp, we have time to catch up!” Zitz yelled to his comrades.

“Yeah, but what about that Immobiliser? It’s cosmic!” Pimple wondered.

Rash lent forward and slapped him. “Don’t be such a dopy downer!”

“Ow! That hurt!” Pimpled rubbed his head.

In the distance, the Battletoads could see the bright colours of the Dark Queen’s shuttle. They were steadily gaining ground, but were still quite far away. Rash straightened out and shot a few rounds of the ray gun, but the range were incorrect; nothing hit.

Realising that she was in very real danger, Princess Angelica struggled against the Dark Queen’s grasp. She tried her hardest to separate herself from the tyrannical woman. Instead of squirming free, the Dark Queen sneered and tightened her told. The Princess yelped:

“Ouch! That hurt!” She pouted, pushing her lip out.

“Did you think I would let you go if you tried to escape?” The Dark Queen laughed.

Knowing that resistance by force was futile; Princess Angelica tried a new, devious tactic. Surprise. With one hand still free she snatched at the end of her pale blue dress and swiftly lifted it over the head of the Dark Queen. Startled, the Dark Queen recoiled – letting go of the Princess’ arm. With newfound hope of escaping, Princess Angelica leaned to the side of the flying craft but suddenly realised that she was very high up. To try and jump would be suicide. She was torn; she didn’t want to jump but she didn’t want the Dark Queen to win either. In her moment of hesitation the Queen regained her composure. Her long slender fingers tore at the dress, pulling on it. The force heaved the Princess back to the Dark Queen’s side. The attempt at escape had failed.

The Dark Queen cackled hideously. She glared at the Princess. With one hand she restrained her and with the other, she held her face firmly – forcing the Princess’ gaze to hers. The Queen creased her brow disapprovingly, forming a snarl.

“What a tricky thing you are, Princess! But nevertheless, you can’t escape.”

“I will get away! The Toads will catch up!” The Princess spat back.

“Hm, we don’t want any more problems, do we?” The Queen pondered. “I can’t allow you to try and escape again by any means. That dress will have to go.”

“What!” Princess Angelica gasped.

The Dark Queen tussled with the Princess, but overpowered her quickly. She pushed Princess Angelica to the floor of the shuttle roughly. The Princess whined, rubbing her lower back and wrists. While she did so, the Queen cornered her into the small space by extending her black boot clad legs. Trapped, Princess Angelica huffed.

A hand extended out to the Princess and knotted her hair. When the Princess tried to recoil, her head ached. The Dark Queen had secured her. The other hand snaked around to the Princess’ back where the seamless zip of her dress was. She tried to struggle, but every tug induced pain.

The Queen’s face fell into a dominant smirk as she slowly undid the zip. The pale skin of the Princess became exposed, revealing her slim figure. Uncomfortable, the Princess tried to shimmy her shoulder sleeves back over her, but the Queen was faster. In another swift movement, the top half of Princess Angelica’s dress had been removed. Her plump breasts hung freely and jiggled slightly with the movement of the flying vehicle.

As the Queen pulled Princess Angelica towards her, she finished removing the troublesome dress. The Dark Queen kicked it away at her feet. Princess Angelica was now completely naked and the full extent of her figure was now revealed. Her slightly curly blonde hair flowed over her back and her pale skin was without blemish. She was now only wearing her crown, amulet and bracelets.

Smirking wider, the Dark Queen forced Princess Angelica to her lap. She made her face away from her – letting the biting cold air flow over her naked body as some kind of kinky torment. The Princess continued to whine and struggle against the Queen, even though she knew that her only hope was the Battletoads. The minion driving looked over at her, eyes bulging and blushing scarlet. The Princess lashed out to slap him, but the Dark Queen once again caught her arms.

“Looks like I’ll have to physically restrain you!” The Queen barked.

She twisted the Princess’ arms behind her back securely. With her own hands, the Dark Queen kept Princess Angelica immobile. In the distance the faint sounds of the Toads in the distance grew louder. In alarm, the Dark Queen looked over her shoulder and saw the Toads gaining on her. She shrieked.

The Battletoads had been steadily gaining ground without the Dark Queen’s notice, as she had been preoccupied with the Princess. The flying convertible, true to the Professor’s words – was holding well. Although it had only been a gradual increase, the Battletoads hadn’t given up. Now, within a better range Rash tried the gun again. The shots now came very close to the Dark Queen’s craft; a few even scorched the paint. Princess Angelica called out to them.

“Help me, Battletoads! She has me restrained!”

“Don’t worry Princess, we’re catching up!” Zitz called back.

The Dark Queen tightened her grip on the Princess, causing her to flinch.

“Hey! Don’t you dare hurt the Princess!” Rash fumed.

“Oh? And what are you going to do about it?” The Dark Queen sneered back.

“This!”

Rash started shooting again and this time more of his shots managed to hit. The Dark Queen’s shuttle smoked and small plumes of black cloud wafted from the scorch marks. Pimple laughed.

“See! We can do more than you think! We’re a cosmic team of toads!”

“Let’s really see how great you are! Surely you little boys are still overcome with hormones at the sight of a naked woman!” The Dark Queen sneered.

“What do you mean?” Rash called out.

“This!” The Queen laughed.

The Dark Queen stood up, and twisted the Princess to face the direction of the Battletoads. The Queen pushed her onto the seat. This forced the Princess to kneel with her legs spread apart. The Dark Queen supported the Princess with her voluptuous breasts. She also pulled on Princess Angelica’s golden locks making her grimace. The Princess was now fully exposed to the Battletoads.

Instinctively, the Battletoads became flustered. The unclothed body of the Princess had distracted them. Embarrassed, the Princess turned away from them and the Battletoads covered their faced.

“Gee! Sorry for looking Princess!” Zitz stammered through his hands.

“Yeah! That witch was trying to distract us from rescuing you!” Rash added.

Zitz pushed the accelerator down with as much power as he could muster. The pedal was now flat on the floor of the convertible. It picked up some speed, propelling them closer and closer to the Princess. Seeing that her improvised plan had failed, the Dark Queen roughly forced the Princess back onto her lap. She berated her minion.

“Ugh! Fly faster minion, they’re getting too close!” The Dark Queen grumbled.

Flustered, the oxen fumbled with the gearbox spastically, however, he was taking too long.

“Idiot! Hurry up or I’ll throw you in the dungeons!”

He was eventually able to shift gears and give the Dark Queen what she demanded, a faster getaway. In the distance, the outline of the Dark Queen’s ship started to form. They were almost there, but the Battletoads were still behind them. The boost of speed died away, but the Battletoads had now lost ground.

The Dark Queen smiled wickedly to herself as she watched the Toads in the distance. They had managed to widen the gap between them. Complacent with the situation, the Dark Queen turned her attention back to the Princess and her ship.

“Haha! We’re almost to my ship. Once we’re there I’ll be able to warp us far away and the Battletoads will never be able to fine you!” She laughed.

“You’re horrible!” Princess Angelica whimpered.

“Yes, yes I am!” The Queen mused.

She was still holding the Princess with one arm, but decided to drape her other one across the bare torso of her captive. Princess Angelica shifted uncomfortably. The shuttle was now docking to the purple-black ship. When the process was complete, the Queen heaved the Princess to her feet.

The Princess still resisted the Queen even though she knew that the hope of her rescue was fading. The Battletoads were attempting to catch up, but they were still on the horizon. The Dark Queen took long demanding strides and dragged the Princess with her. Detesting the amount of struggling that the Princess was doing, the Queen raised her arms. This pulled on Princess Angelica’s hair and forced her to walk on her tiptoes to avoid the pain that the tort strain would bring.

The halls of the ship were long and twisting. Princess Angelica was feeling completely overwhelmed. The Dark Queen had captured her before - but this time, she felt completely hopeless. The Dark Queen had succeeded in separating her from the Battletoads, but never for this long. Her head dropped in sadness, eyes clouding over with the tears as the Queen dragged her. Being torn out of her clothes made her feel vulnerable, only adding to the sadness that she felt. The cold air that had been surrounding the Princess had made her nipples perk.

The duo finally arrived at the throne room. The Dark Queen paused momentarily to observe the Princess. When she saw her crying, the Queen felt empowered.

“So you’ve finally realised that your situation is hopeless? The faster you accept it the better you’ll feel!” The Dark Queen brought her face close to the Princess’.

The Princess was voiceless. All she could bring herself to do was scowl and glare at the gloating woman. She huffed into the Queen’s face. The Dark Queen recoiled quickly and coughed.

“Repulsive!” She shrieked.

The Queen retightened her grip on the Princess and pulled her over to the throne. The Princess reluctantly sat back down on the Queen’s lap.

“You will remain here until we have safely warped away from the Battletoads.” The Queen said.

Unbeknownst to the Dark Queen and her minions, the Battletoads had managed to sneak aboard the ship. They had cut a hole in the roof of the ship by transforming their hands into power drills. One by one they jumped through the hole, effortlessly landing on the floor undetected. At first, the Toads attempted to find their way through the winding maze-like halls but they quickly grew frustrated with the little progress that they were making. The Battletoads resorted to using their unusual transformation powers to bust through any wall or door that stood in their way.

The Battletoads smashed their way to a large door, with a decorative frame. They had finally arrived at the ship’s throne room. Zitz counted down from three to one; they shouted as they burst through the door. The Dark Queen immediately stood, outraged and shocked that her plan hadn’t succeeded. She called out to her minions and they clambered into the room with the Immobiliser. Rash turned his hand back into the power drill and quickly destroyed the machine. With a holler, the Dark Queen pushed Princess Angelica to the floor and created a tornado. While Zitz and Rash fought off the Queen, Pimple dislodged a curtain and blindly walked over to the Princess.

“Here you go Princess! I know it isn’t very cosmic, but you can at least cover yourself.” He said, handing her the plain red fabric.

“Thank you Pimple, that’s so sweet of you!”

The Princess wrapped herself in the fabric, now feeling more comfortable. She called out to the Battletoads that the ship was due to launch soon – they needed to escape. The Dark Queen was alarmed to see the Princess join the Battletoads.

“No! I’ve tried too hard, lost so much! You won’t get away this time Princess Angelica!” She screeched.

“Oh yeah? Just watch!” Zitz shouted back.

Zitz transformed his hand into an anvil and created a hole in the side of the ship. Rash jumped out and flew the convertible up to the opening. The Dark Queen formed another tornado, but the wind actually helped the Battletoads and the Princess escape! By the time she had realised it, the group was already heading back towards their temporary base.

The Dark Queen stormed over to the gap and leaned out of it. She raised her fist to the air angrily and shouted after them. Storming out of the throne room, she attempted to once again board her shuttle and pursue them. But, her ship started moving so following them was no longer and option.

 

(To be continued?)


End file.
